Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Poems/Drabbles. This is what you get when you have a bunch of magical teenagers in Camp for two months.
1. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day two: Arts and Crafts**

**Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You**

Don't watch the clock  
Do what it does  
Keep going

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I can't be who you want me too  
Even if I really tried

Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I can't be your guardian  
You're the one who said goodbye

I would have went with your anywhere  
But you were the one who abandoned me  
For someone else and I can't forget that

Don't watch the clock  
Do what it does  
Keep going

Say something I'm giving up on you  
You thought I was some kind of legend  
Just because I was the son of the chosen one

When we went to celebrate  
Our fifteen month-a-versary  
I got a taste of who you are

I found you with the chosen one  
Do you know how sick that is?  
I don't think I'll ever expel that image from my head

Don't watch the clock  
Do what it does  
Keep going

Say something I'm giving up on you  
Why did you have to be the one to hurt me  
You said you would love me forever too

You are like a huge vessel  
Driving thought my fragile heart  
I don't think I can pick up the pieces

But I'm still going to drive on  
Because that what I  
Have to do

Don't watch the clock  
Do what it does  
keep going

Say something I gave up on you  
I found someone who really loved me too  
Finally I am rid of you

Goodbye forever your just a memory  
I'm never going to miss you again  
Goodbye

Don't watch the clock  
Do what it does  
Keep going

**Written for; **Camp Potter; Day Two Arts and Crafts /. Prompts: "guardian", "legend" and "vessel". Celebrate. Giving up. Taste. "Don't watch the clock; do what it does. Keep going." - Sam Levenson. Expel.


	2. Scribbles Of Love

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day Five: Fireworks Show**

**Scribbles Of Love**

**Roxanne/Molly**

The way she looks at you is painful, Domi had just died and she looks almost happy. Maybe she's just too young to understand, after all she is only six. But you? You're heart broken, you loved your cousin like a sister and now she was gone. When you went back to Hogwarts she would always send you little notes:

_Be strong, Roxy_

Time goes by, Molly has started Hogwarts now while you are almost finished you want to be a mind healer, but you're not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because of your overly shy cousin with the auburn hair, after all Molly did always make you want to be a better person, she made you want to help people.

_You can be anything you want to be_

More years pass, Molly is seventeen now, while you're twenty three. Over the years you both have become the best of friends, just like you were with Domi. But as you look at the note scribbled on parchment you become scared.

_Roxy_

_I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of pretending. I love you._

_I feel like we're spiders crawling around on the floor trying not to get caught by a human to be squished. _

_Roxanne, are we just friends? Or is there something more to us that neither of us wants to admit?_

While the analogy was so _Molly, _butyou can't help but wonder was she right? Did you want to be more then friends? While the thought scared you, it was also pretty exciting as well, Molly would be out of Hogwarts soon, and the both of you could start a life together, sipping white wine by your little seaside cottage. With that thought in your mind you smile and scribble a note back to her in response:

_The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. I love you, too._

* * *

Fireworks Show: John Dawlish/Amelia Bones, Charlie/Draco, Roxanne/Molly II:: Optional Prompts: 1. White wine 2. Parchment 3. Caught 4. Spiders 5. "The best thing to hold on to in life is each other."- Audrey Hepburn

WC: 303


	3. Protection

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day Five: Campfire Songs**

**Protection**

"Draco, don't do this!"

His cries were heard, but they had to be ignored. I loved him, there was no doubt in this world, but I couldn't be with him. Not now.

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

His eyes were angry now. "Sorry? That's bull shit! If you were sorry you wouldn't leave!"

"I'm protecting you, Charlie."

I left after that, I couldn't argue with him anymore, I couldn't bare to see the hurt on his face. The truth was, I _was _protecting him, the Dark Lord was getting closer to destroying everything good in life; it was like he had a personal hurting streak just for his Death Eaters; in addition to the one he had for the muggles. So I had to do the only thing I could think of doing; I had to get away from Charlie. I was already having too many sleepless nights because of nightmares that clouded my mind.

It wasn't until that day, fifteen years later that I saw Charlie again. In Flourish and Blotts of all places, we both hated to read so I found it really funny. It broke my heart to see him holding the hand of a little girl around eleven.

"Draco," he said with a curt nod.

"Charlie," I nodded back. I had heard he got with someone, but I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it because somewhere in my heart, I still believed that we could be everything we said we would be for each other.

How wrong was I to think that.

* * *

Campfire Songs: "And if I died in my sleep, are you still willing to be everything you promised you would be?"- The Academy Is..., "Classifieds":: Optional: 1. Streak 2. Flourish and Blotts 3. "That's not what I meant!" 4. Doubt 5. Sleepless nights

WC: 253


	4. Flick and Swish

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day One: Tech Discovery**

**Flick and Swish**

"Flick and swish! Practice makes perfect!"

"I just don't understand why I can't do this," Lorcan said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm saying the words right and I'm flicking and swishing!"

"Maybe you should just take a breather," Lucy said with a smile. "You're a Ravenclaw, Lor you're over thinking it."

Lorcan looked thoughtful for a second before dropping his wand and leaning back in the chair. "What would I do without you Luce?"

"Lor, we have been friends since before we were born," Lucy said knowingly. "I don't personally think you would survive without me."

"You're right," Lorcan agreed. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, you big sappy goof."

* * *

Tech Discovery: Write about Lorcan Scamander:: Optional Prompts: 1. Practice makes perfect 2. Thoughtful 3. Frustration 4. Personal 5. "Old friends, like old swords, still are trusted best."- John Webster

WC: 110


	5. Are You Seriously Considering This?

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day Four: Obstacle Course**

**Are You Actually Considering This?**

"Are you actually considering this?!"

They had thought she was mad, they really did. But she was in love... the fact that he wasn't exactly human... The fact that he had kidnapped her, it didn't matter.

She still went to the Forbidden Forest daily, bringing him special treats of butter scotch and candy corn.

The day it all changed, when they had thought she was even crazier, was when she asked him to Marry her, to go and live in her pink condo like a normal couple.

It shocked everyone when he agreed.

"Under one condition," he replied with a smile. "You must paint the walls so they are a color other then pink."

"For you, I would be honored."

So with the smell of wet paint, Umbridge and Firenze set out to make their home perfect for the two of them.

* * *

Obstacle course: Write a fic about UmbridgeFirenze. / Optional prompts: 1. "Are you actually considering this?!" 2. Wet paint.

WC: 138


	6. Mistakes

**Camp Potter II: The Magic of Magical Summer Camp**

**Day Two: Painball  
**

**Mistakes**

"Can't you see it?" He yelled sharply as you held your unmoving sister in your arms.

"It's all my fault," you said sadly, the shock finally disappearing. "I killed her."

"Yes, you did!" He yelled. "You haven't only lost her, Albus. You've lost me too! I'll never forgive you for this!"

You didn't think he would forgive you, but you didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. Even after you hunted down your former lover and defeated him, your brother still would barely look at you.

You had make a mistake that would last three life times.

* * *

Paintball: Write about a costly mistake during either war. / Optional prompts: 1. "Can't you see it?"

WC: 100


End file.
